Wind, Fire, and Fate
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Kagura, the feared wind sorceress, finds love with another youkai that holds a shikkon jewel shard. Despite her heartless body, can she accept love? Or will it be taken away from her? A tale of Love, sorrow and fate.
1. Youkai Embers

Wind, Fire, and Fate  
By: OmniSentinel

Chapter 1: Youkai embers

Naraku's shrouded fortress remained hidden from all curious travelers, beyond the fortified stonewalls. The evil hanyou summoned his obedient youkai, Kagura. She entered his dimly lit chamber and stood before him. Naraku had his back turned, and he stared up at the night sky, lost in thought. His eyes widened, sensing Kagura behind him, and he unfolded his legs and stood up, turning to face her. Kagura wasn't sure what her master was thinking, but she knew that he only summoned her when he had knowledge on where a jewel shard was.

"Kagura…" he said in a stern tone, while glaring at her, "…I want you to travel to the southern lands, I have been informed that there are two jewel shards in that region, and I want you to retrieve them." Naraku commanded.

Kagura nodded in agreement, and felt that there was something he wasn't telling her, "Is there anything else?" she asked.

Naraku turned his back and looked back up at the night sky, "…there is one more thing. It is my belief that there is already a large number of youkai after the shards, if you encounter any opposition, I want you to deal with them accordingly. Is that understood?" he asked, the wind sorceress nodded once more and left the room.

Three days later…a horde of youkai began advancing towards a large farming village, the ground shook as they charged forward. A small group of villagers harvesting the seasonal crops dropped what they were doing and noticed the large dust cloud a few hundred yards away. One of the farmers began shouting, warning everyone. The small group of farmers ran towards their village and went into hiding. Only a handful of men remained outside, all yielding crudely made swords, they were ready to defend their families to the death.

Sweat ran down the face of one of the men, as he looked on at the horde of different youkai, "There are so many of them, how are we going to stop them?" he asked his nearby friend.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here." Replied his trembling friend. Just as the situation grew more intense, a shadow loomed overhead. The small group of lightly armed men looked up, a young man hovered above the heavens. The flying man stopped above them and looked down, giving a coy smile.

"If I were you guys, I'd run back to your families!" shouted the young man. The group of men looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. "I said, RUN BACK TO YOUR FAMILIES!" shouted the young man. The horde of youkai drew so close that the men bounced up and down, as the ground shook violently. Without further thought, the men ran back to the village and locked themselves inside of their houses.

The young man descended down towards the earth and landed softly on the ground, not disturbing the blades of grass. He stood proud, staring the rampaging youkai, and pulled back his long black hair. With a simple wave of his hand, a towering wall of fire shoot up behind him, and the youkai slowed down, apparently confused.

"Brainless bastards! Don't you know that you should bow down before a far more superior youkai?" shouted the young man, who announced that he was indeed a demon. He glared angrily at the horde of youkai and gritted his teeth, as they glared back at him, "Hear my name, and tremble before it, because it's the last time you mongrels will live to hear it! I am…" pausing for half a second, the youkai horde burst into flames, they all shouted and writhed in pain as the intense heat seared their flesh. Their skin blistered and turned a crimson red, as it burned away with a relentless fury. "…Kaijin"

The smell of burning flesh traveled towards the small village, and the wall of fire died down. The villagers cautiously came out of their houses and walked towards the young man. Kaijin stood in the middle of the dead demons and began breaking open the carcasses, searching for something amidst the charred torsos', when one of the village men approached him from behind.

In a nervous tone he spoke to Kaijin, "E-Excuse me young man…we'd like to thank you for stopping those demons. We want show you our gratitude by inviting you to our humble village for a feast…" asked the villager, but the young man not once replied, he just continued picking through the blackened remains, curious the villager asked, "a-are you looking for something?"

Kaijin stopped, and turned his head, "As a matter of a fact I am. One of these wretched creatures has something valuable, but I'm not sure which one has it…" before he could say anymore on the subject, one of the charred youkai began to regenerate, grabbing a nearby girl. Kaijin quickly stood up, now knowing which one had the shard.

The villagers moved away from the girl and youkai, and pleaded that the young man help her, he walked over coolly and before the youkai could fully regenerate, punched it behind the skull, making a large hole in its head. He pulled his fist out and plunged it into the youkai's back. It squirmed, as he searched around inside of it, until finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled his hand out and held a bloody jewel shard in his hand. The youkai burst into a smoldering pile of ash and was blown away by the gentle breeze.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the girl, she hugged Kaijin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He froze, surprised by the gesture, and pushed her away.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. All the villagers gave him a confused look, as he hid the shard in the palm of his hand. Not wanting to look arrogant, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to human contact." He looked down at the ground and apologized to the young girl, "I'm so sorry, I've never been kissed…it was unexpected." He said in a melancholy tone.

The young girl approached him again and bent down slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes. "You shouldn't apologize, I should be the one apologizing to you. I should've asked your permission first." She said while smiling. The majority of the villagers walked back towards the village, gathering wood and food, for the banquet they wanted to give Kaijin.

"I didn't catch your name, could you please tell it to me?" she asked.

Kaijin pulled back his long hair and raised his head, revealing his fiery red eyes, "my name is Kaijin, and as you can plainly tell, I'm a youkai. And I apologize in advance, if I seem distant, but most humans would rather take my head, than thank me." He replied.

"Not all of us are like that…" she said, suddenly she said something completely unexpected, as she stared at him shyly "…y-you're quite handsome, and you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen."

Kaijin's face lit up, "what? No girl has ever said that to me, what's your name, if I may be so bold as to ask."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "its Sachi…" she unexpectedly grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her, "…come on! We should get back to the village, you have to meet everyone!" she smiled.

Ten miles away, not to far from the village, Kagura sensed the nearby jewel shards. The wind sorceress could smell the stench of burnt flesh in the air, and she remained motionless, thinking to herself, "…I sense the shards nearby…but I also detect the presence of another demon. This could be a problem." She sank into the shadows and disappeared, planning to investigate later at night.

…End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stalkers and eyes in the night

The moon began to rise over the mountains, and with the sun in the opposite direction it created a beautiful combination of light. All of the people gathered at the center of the village, entering a large structure. Sachi pulled Kaijin behind her and noticed that he was hesitant to enter the large gathering place.

With a pleasant smile she said, "Come on Kaijin, everyone wants to meet you!"

He smirked, not wanting to go inside, "Sachi, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't stay here." He replied.

"Please!" she begged, "just for a short while." She added.

Kaijin pulled his hair back and took a deep breath, "Fine, but only for a short while, I don't feel comfortable being in the presence of so many people."

Happy with his words, Sachi gave him another kiss on the cheek and pulled him inside. Kaijin followed closely behind her and admired her shapely figure. He hadn't noticed her finely woven kimono, which had a series of wild roses adorning the back. Kaijin found many eyes watching him, all the young girls smiled as he passed by them. Sachi lead Kaijin next to the villager elder, and before he sat down, he bowed in respect.

The village elder looked at Kaijin, and examined his strange armor, which was black and had many scratches and dents on it, "You are a youkai…am I correct to say this." Asked the village elder, Kaijin nodded in agreement. "My name is Kenshiro and if I recall correctly, your name is Kaijin. One thing plagues me about your presence here…" the village elder paused briefly, to catch his breath, "…what were you searching for among those dead youkai?"

Kaijin was hoping that no one would ask him that, he turned away and pulled his hair back again, "I was retrieving something…" he replied in a irritated voice.

While the two were talking, all the village men were listening intuitively. The village elder picked up a small cup and sipped from it and put it back down, "...so, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I meant no disrespect, you're our guest, and here I am treating you like you did something wrong."

"Its okay, I was searching for a jewel shard…and yes, I did find it." Replied Kaijin. The elder appeared to know what he was referring to, but let the discussion die there. For the remainder of the day, they were served generous portions of rice, vegetables, beef, and warm sake.

After eating the village elder had Sachi prepare a room for him to sleep in. The young girl did so, and led him to his room. Sachi felt thankful that he had saved her and she gave him another kiss before she left him alone. Kaijin blushed and wished her a goodnight, once he was sure that she was gone, he reached inside of his haori and pulled out the jewel shard.

He held it up and scraped off the dry youkai blood, "I can't stay here, if I do, more youkai will come in search of this fragment of power." Kaijin sneaked out of his room and made his way out of the house, not making one sound. As he darted across the village, he heard someone stalking him. He stopped and turned around quickly, grabbing the pursuer by the neck.

He gasped and released his grip, "Sachi!" he pulled his hand away and begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry. Why are you following me?" he asked

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked in a saddened voice.

"Yes, yes I was, its best I don't stay here." Kaijin looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted him to stay, "again, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." With that said he kissed her on the forehead and darted away. Leaving her behind, the young girl was smitten with the youkai that had saved her life, but it was a love that wasn't meant to be.

Kaijin ran across the large rice fields and made his way towards the vast forest. As he entered the forest he could immediately sense another presence following him. He slowed down and came to a complete halt, finding himself in the middle of the dark forest. Kaijin reached towards his back and pulled out a weapon that had remained hidden. It was a long 40-inch piece of bamboo. He pulled on the end of it revealing a razor sharp blade hidden inside.

He circled around, while remaining in the same spot, "who's there? Sachi?" he asked aloud, "no, its not her, its someone else…it's a youkai…two of them." He thought silently. Kaijin could hear the youkai nearby, angered by its silence, he raised his sword. His eyes lit up, turning a bright red, and the blade of the sword began to glow, catching on fire. He knew that the youkai was obviously after the single jewel shard that he had just acquired, but aside from that, he could sense another jewel shard, did the youkai have one too? He wondered, as he watched for any movement.

A shadow moved forward, out from behind the cover of darkness something slowly stepped into the light that his flame was creating. "That's very impressive, but you have something that I want." The voice said.

Kaijin lowered his blade, shining light on his stalker. To his astonishment, it was indeed another youkai. "You're a female…" he muttered, as her beauty stunned him.

Kagura hid her smile behind her fan, and approached him, while his guard was down. She brushed her free hand on his face, running it down near his neck, and took advantage of the situation by pushing her thumb into his throat. She quickly closed the fan and put it away, grabbing the hand in which he held his sword. The wind sorceress pushed him against a tree and looked him in the eyes.

She became fascinated with him, "Hmmm…you're very handsome, and it's a pity I have to kill you." She smirked, but before she could end his life and steal his jewel shard, the ground began to shake. Kagura looked back and felt something breathing down her neck, and unfortunately poor Kaijin was losing consciousness, due to the lack of air.

Before Kaijin passed out, he muttered a few words, "…b-behind…y-you…"

She released her grip and turned around, there was a rather large brutish looking youkai behind her. It began to snarl and delivered a powerful blow that knocked her down. The hideous youkai walked over to her and raised its arm high, as it was ready to beat her to a pulp, and a sharp bone slid out of its forearm.

Kagura pulled out her fan and launched a furious attack, but the youkai remained unfazed, maybe due to the fact that it had a jewel shard lodged in its body. The wind sorceress stopped her attack and tried to crawl away and flee, but the gaunt youkai thrust its sharp bone into her shoulder blade, pinning her in place. She cried out in pain and turned her head, to see what it was going to do next, her eyes widened in fear as the massive youkai loomed over her.

The youkai opened its mouth, and thick saliva dripped down from its sharp and jagged teeth, "Mmm…warm flesh…" it muttered in a rough, scratchy voice.

Kagura closed her eyes as the youkai brought its open mouth near her face, and she threatened the demon, "I swear if I break free…I'll rip your head off and keep it as a trophy." Kagura wanted to say more, but the extreme loss of blood and pain was taking its toll on her, and she could feel the youkai pushing its bone deeper into her shoulder blade.

The youkai crouched down on top of her and began licking her face, "Hmm…female taste sweet…" it muttered under its heavy breathing. The youkai turned its head, and noticed that Kaijin was gone, it looked around, but felt confident that it was stronger, and had nothing to fear from him "…puny youkai boy fled…no matter…I'll find you too…" it inhaled the aromatic scent on Kagura and continued running its rough tongue along her slender neck.

Unbeknownst to the youkai, Kaijin was hiding behind a nearby tree, holding his sword tightly. He restrained himself from using his unique ability of setting his sword on fire, and took a quick peek, watching in disgust, as the youkai was about to do the unimaginable. Unable to hold back his anger and rage, his sword burst into flames, revealing his hiding place, before the youkai could react, he darted out and swung his blade across the back of the youkai's neck.

"Argh!" gurgled the youkai, in the split second the blade cut clean across. Its bulbous head was severed clean off of its huge body. The head bounced off of a nearby tree and its body stood up, removing its bone out from Kagura and it began flailing its arms. Kaijin swung his blade two more times, splitting the youkai's belly wide open. Kaijin jumped upwards and kicked the falling body of the youkai back and opened his free hand, firing a large ball of fire at it. The enormous torso was immediately engulfed in fire, and disintegrated into nothing, leaving behind a glimmering jewel shard on the ground.

As Kaijin picked up the jewel shard he turned his attention to a moaning Kagura, who was hemorrhaging badly. Kaijin put away the jewel shard and walked over to a bloody Kagura. He stood over her and held his flaming sword over her motionless body, "I feel that I should kill you, but how could I kill something so beautiful?" he whispered, while contemplating what to do with her. The intense flame on the sword died out and he gritted his teeth, as he sheathed his blade.

Kaijin bent down, looking at Kagura, "Kuso! I know I'm going to regret this later, but I can't just kill her, and I can't leave her here, even though she did try to kill me." Kaijin placed his hand underneath her battered body and accidentally touched her exposed breast, it seemed that the dead youkai was doing more than he had first thought. Kagura moaned to his touch, he pulled his hand down fast, trying not to do that again, and whispered, "I'm sorry, that wasn't intentional." He picked her up gently, covering her partially exposed body with her open kimono. He held her in his arms and walked into the shadows with her, disappearing/

…End chapter.

AN: Send me feedback on this fanfic, all the letters that I receive are read, and I do write back acknowledging that I did so. Feel free to speak your mind.

E-mail: 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The healing flame and its curse

A short while after Kaijin disappeared with a mortally injured Kagura, the male youkai approached an enormous rock that protruded out of the ground. It reached a towering height of 19 feet and cast a dark shadow over him as he stood in front of it. Kaijin made sure that no one was watching him, and held Kagura with one arm with his unimaginable strength, while placing his left hand on the strange rock. His hand made contact with the cold stone and a ripple appeared in front of him. The natural abnormality was far more than that. It was his home, hidden from all prying eyes. Kaijin placed his arm underneath Kagura and entered quickly, and once inside the ripple disappeared, concealing the entrance once more.

The interior of Kaijins' home was pitch black, shrouded in darkness, his eyes began to glow a fiery red, and without saying a word, torches that were mounted on the walls lit up. Kaijin hastened his pace and walked past a few locked rooms, until finally coming to one that was wide open. It was his bedroom. Kaijin carefully laid Kagura on his bed, and pulled his arms from underneath her back. As he did that, he realized that she was still bleeding heavily, he ran out of the room and retrieved a clean piece of cloth. Moving as fast as he could he walked back inside, standing over her motionless body, biting his lip. To stop her bleeding he would have to remove her kimono, and clean off her deep injury.

His hand was caked with dried blood. He hesitated as it hovered over her chest. "Why didn't I just leave her back there?" he thought to himself.

Kaijin placed his hand on the blood-soiled kimono and removed it. He gently lifted her up as he pulled it off of her body. Kaijin looked away a number of times, feeling aroused by her shapely figure. After removing her kimono, Kaijin looked away again, realizing that his guest was completely nude. He began wiping off the dry blood on her body as fast as he could, continually looking away. Once she was cleaned up, Kaijin placed the palm of his hand over the large wound, and he closed his eyes. What he was about to do, he did for no one. A strange crimson flame covered his hand, as he pressed down, Kaijin started to tense up in pain, suffering, he was taking the mortal injury away from her and making it his own. Healing her completely, he staggered backwards, as blood began to seep from his clothing and onto his armor. Kaijin felt strange, it wasn't the wound that was causing him severe pain, it was something deep within his heart, as if he was losing his.

Kaijin clutched his new injury and fell on his knees, holding in the desire to let out a scream of pain. His blood dripped onto the stone floor and he looked back at Kagura who was completely nude. Using the last of his strength he grabbed a large pelt of fur and covered her, before he fell beside the bed next to her.

Kaijin could not take his eyes off of her, and he pressed down hard on his wound, and with his other hand he retrieved his sword from behind him. It is unclear to us, the reader, if he did that for the sole purpose of protecting her, in case someone happened to find them, or if was meant for his protection against her. Kaijin began to nod off, facing Kagura, hoping that she wouldn't wake before him.

One day passed, and a completely recovered Kagura opened her eyes, she sat up quickly, confused, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings. At first she was more worried about the demon that tried to violate and kill her, and found it to be nowhere. But, there was one familiar face in the room with her, the young male youkai. Kagura quietly slipped out of bed and stopped dead.

"Where are my clothes?" she panicked looking around, feeling defenseless and vulnerable without them. Kagura placed her arm over her firm breast and felt the wound was mysteriously gone, but how, she thought, even she wasn't capable of healing from a wound that deep. She scanned the room and saw that they were lying beside Kaijin, but she also noticed that he was holding the sheath of his sword in one hand.

Kagura stealthily tiptoed over to Kaijin and bent down, ready to take her clothing, when she heard him moan and move. Instead of taking her clothing, her hand softly grasped the handle of the sword and pulled it out from its bamboo sheath. Kaijin opened his eyes, as the cold blade pressed against his throat.

His eyes moved to the side, following the blade to the person holding it, "you're awake…if you're going to take my head, at least thank me first." He asked.

Kagura pressed the sharp blade even more, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down his Kaijin's neck, "Why should I thank you?" she asked.

Kaijin keep his head up high, knowing that if he lowered it the razor sharp blade would take his head off with little to no effort, "I could've left you to die at the hands of that mongoloid youkai, but I didn't. Even when I cut its head clean off, I could've left you back there to die, but I didn't. So the least you could do for me, before you kill me, is thank me. You owe me that…" Kaijin looked her in the eyes, and saw some reluctance to kill him.

Kagura became angered and she squeezed on the handle of the sword and pulled it away, giving Kaijin a hateful glare, "You stupid, arrogant man! Why couldn't you leave me back there to die?" she asked. Kagura dropped the sword and grabbed her clothing off the ground. She threw her tattered kimono on and walked away from Kaijin.

"do you want to know why I couldn't leave you back there?" he muttered.

"…" Kagura stopped and looked back.

"I just couldn't leave you to die."

"What? But why?" she asked. "You don't owe me anything. I tried to kill you." She yelled.

"I know, but when you were on the verge of killing me, I didn't resist because I was lost in your beauty." Kaijin slowly got on his feet, and made his way over to his bed. On his way there, he stumbled, falling on his face. Kagura walked over to him, feeling in debt to him, she helped him up. The wind sorceress took his arm over her shoulder, and led him to his bed. When he sat down, he smiled, and Kagura felt strange and she looked away from him, as he looked into her eyes.

Kagura moved away from him and began to walk away again, when Kaijin said something to her, "thank you for not killing me when you had the chance." He said in a weak voice.

"…if we do meet again, I'll kill you and take your head." She replied.

Kaijin frowned as Kagura walked out of his room. Kaijin tried to remove his protective armor and groaned loudly in pain, as he reached to his back. The pain that was going through his body caused a tear to run down his eye, as he finally pulled it off.

Kagura gritted her teeth, she didn't know why, but she felt guilty leaving Kaijin in his current condition. She walked back into his room and saw the surprised look on his face, when she reentered. The wind sorceress carefully pulled his blood-drenched haori off and removed the rest of his clothing, revealing his muscular build, and the wound that he took from her. Kaijin smiled, thanking her silently, but she continued to look away, just as he did as he tended to her wound.

Kagura bandaged Kaijin and listened to his delirious rambling, she was astonished that he was able to survive the wound that nearly ended her miserable life. Kaijin spoke incoherently for an hour, before finally falling into a deep sleep. Not wanting to stick around any longer Kagura made her way out of his room once more, and searched frantically for a way out. She spent two hours using her abilities, trying to create an exit, but the stonewalls were highly resistant to her powers. At one point she even tried to open the closed doors, hoping to find an exit behind them, but they were sealed shut, immune to magic and physical strength.

"Kuso, what is this place?" she cursed, tired from her failed efforts, she looked around for a place to rest, but found none. And she wasn't going to stoop low as to sleep on the cold hard ground, she had no choice but to wander back into Kaijin's room. Kagura blew out the torches that lit the room and could be heard slipping out of her clothing and under the warm pelt.

…End chapter.

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I'm trying to divert from my well-known ultra-violence style and build on these two characters. Giving both more depth than anyone ever has, showing that even though they're youkai, they have hearts beating in them. I might throw in some violence in either the next chapter or maybe the one after that. Please send me any idea's, feedback, comments…you get the point. I value everything you guys have to say, good or bad.

E-mail: 


End file.
